


THE BET

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: Ibiki has a bet that is too tempting to resist





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote Aug 2016

**THE BET**

=======================

 

**The only reason they 'wanted him' was because they wanted to fuck him all night, not the most flattering bit of knowledge, but it served his purpose.  Without that 'bait' he'd have had a very difficult time finding anyone who wished to touch him much less be fucked by him.  The thing that was ironic was that they always approached him and were confident they could win...**

 

\---------------

 

Kotetsu's eyes grew large and he doubted the sanity of his agreeing to the bet as the muscular man dropped his pants, His massive cock standing rigid before him.  Although no stranger to after mission sex he never seen anyone that size and he found couldn’t decide if he wanted to worship that amazing cock or ‘flee in terror’… he could see the amused knowledge in Ibiki’s eyes, it was clear he knew what he was thinking.

 

It was then that Kotetsu decided, pushing his doubts aside he traced a finger up the hot shaft to the smooth flushed head.  Ibiki groaned, the muscles in his thighs rippling in reaction to the tease and in resistance to the urges that were clearly pounding through his huge frame. There was nothing to worry about, Kotetsu was confident he could make him cum, then he could fuck him all night...

 

**Ibiki remained amused, no doubt he now questioned the sanity of his agreeing to the bet... too late.  Kotetsu licked and sucked his cock, fondling his balls with what he no doubt believed was a 'skilled touch'.  His attempts were unimpressive, Ibiki doubted the man had the knowledge to make many of his lover's cum, but he had a very sexy body and in a few minutes it would be his for the night.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**Kotetsu looked at the clock, then at Ibiki and finally down to his immense engorged length, before looking up to meet his eyes once more.  There was no doubt he could see the humor and desire in Ibiki’s eyes... he'd lost the bet.**

**Ibiki took his arm and drew him over to the bed, positioned him bowed before him and saw him tremble in fear.  Like so many times before, Ibiki reminded himself that it was ok if they were afraid, the adrenaline and endorphins made them hyper aware increasing the pleasure and deadened pain... to some degree.  Ibiki knelt down behind his new lover and lightly flicked his tongue over the tightly clenched hole.**

**Kotetsu cried out loudly in stunned pleasure, this brought an amused smirk and Ibiki continued teasing his ass with slow licks and flutters of his tongue over the reluctant entrance.  Kotetsu trembled and moaned, Ibiki slipped his hand around to block his orgasm.  This one did not have much control, he would be easy to make cum, too bad for him that the bet wasn't that.**

**Very soon Kotetsu was giving loud wails of need, his cock jumped and he gave a howl as Ibiki's grasp prevented him from cumming, by the fourth time he was sobbing and pleaded, "Please!  I need to cum!"**

**Ibiki gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement, the desperation of his lover, his focusing on his cock had caused the tightly clenched muscles to relax.  Ibiki was very familiar with these kinds of play sessions and when he'd stripped he'd tossed his pants on the end of the bed.  Now he reached in and drew out the lube, dampened his cock and released Kotetsu's erection, his arm wrapping around his hips as he firmly pressed his turgid flesh into his lover.**

**Kotetsu cried out, and Ibiki purred softly, "Relax the muscles."  he continued the firm press until his cock was seated completely in the tight ass of his new partner.  Then rocked his hips drawing back slightly and sinking deep,  slowly the tight grasp loosened enough to allow for faster strokes.**

**Kotetsu had not cum yet, the pain had been 'distracting' and  Ibiki decided to bring his release... and his own.  Ibiki drew him up off the bed to lay against his body, cupped his leg, lifting it as he thrust steadily into his tight ass.  Kotetsu cried out arching into his thrusts and trembling ... then Ibiki's cock hit that right spot and he felt his lover's passage seize and ripple around him as the enticing man howled in rapture.**

**Ibiki's arms wrapped tightly around his slender partner as he continued bucking into that area until his lover's body just quivered unable to give any more.  Then pressed deep and held Kotetsu cupped against him as he sated his own need, rocking slightly with every buck of his hips and filling his panting lover.  He released his leg and purred, "Mmm... so perfect..."  After a moment he shifted free and lay him on the bed, directing, "Lay on your back."**

 

Kotetsu lay and was surprised when Ibiki drew massage oil out of his pocket and started massaging him.  He groaned in delight as the firm touch loosened the tensed muscles and eased his pain. 

 

**Ibiki's eyes studied the sexy man's body as he massaged it, noting that now his lover was completely relaxed, and instructed, "Lay on your stomach."**

 

Kotetsu rolled over and felt Ibiki straddle his hips, his powerful hands working at the sore muscles of his back, moving down to kneeling between his spread legs as he massaged his ass cheeks until every muscle was relaxed.

 

Then Kotetsu gasped as he felt Ibiki's slick hard length push steadily into him to the base and the huge man lay covering him, fucking him slowly but with firm thrusts that pierced almost painfully deep.  The powerful strokes steadily grew faster, always just short of strong pain.  He felt Ibiki's lips on his throat and his husky voice ask, "I want you deep."

 

Kotetsu thought about it a moment then nodded, he lost the bet, he knew this was going to hurt but he knew Ibiki would not injure him.  Ibiki drew his hips up as he rose to his knees, his hand lay firmly on his back and once more he asked, "I want you, I want to feel you deep." 

 

Kotetsu trembled, but nodded.  A second later he was sure his decision had been a very bad one.  Ibiki  began fucking him steadily, the enormous organ piercing deep and swift driving cries from him that were more of pain than any hint of pleasure.  As the thrusts continued his body started accepting them and the pain lessened slightly.  Then Ibiki's weight lowered to cover him pressing him to the bed, he nudged his legs wide and began fucking him fast, driving loud cries of pain from him as the rigid length drove out his breath with every rapid spear. 

 

Ibiki groaned and his lips brushed his ear, "You feel so good."  His mouth sucked and teased his throat as his hips made harder but shorter strokes.  There was a sharp spear of pain as Ibiki's cock was thrust deep and paused.   Kotetsu could feel his muscles spasming around the hard flesh, it drew back then speared deep again, pausing as the muscles cramped, then once more.  The pain had grown each time as his body clenched in pain, and the muscles didn't loosen as the immense length drew back then swiftly buried once more. 

 

Kotetsu cried out loudly, but so did Ibiki, his cries of ecstasy the only ones Kotetsu had ever heard from him and he could feel his lover's hips jump as he came.  Then slip back and drive deep again,  the slick passage allowing his cock a bit deeper into the swollen passage and Ibiki moaned loudly.  Kotetsu concentrated on his husky purr trying to accept the steady blazing pain. "Ah Kotetsu you feel so amazing!" 

 

**Ibiki did not need to tell his lover to clench his muscles as his body cramped tight, he drew back to nearly out, his cum making the passage slick.  Then thrust one last time deep and fully satisfied his need, his lover was crying as he placed light kisses over his back.  "It's ok... it's over."  He placed a light kiss on the side of his throat.  "Thank you."**

 

Kotetsu lay his body covered by the larger man, his reassurance and thanks leaving him conflicted.  He was in a great deal of pain, but as he'd known the skilled man had not injured him... however that was a great deal more pain than he'd anticipated.  It made him wonder how careful Ibiki had been before to have not caused any of that strong pain as he fucked him...

 

He had asked twice, asked if he could fuck him deep... and it wasn't that he didn't know when he agreed that it would hurt.  The slow thrusting Ibiki had done while covering him had been painful... but the powerful Jounin had redefined the word... no the strokes before were not pain... not like this last time.

 

**Ibiki teased his throat, his lover did not know the pain he'd cause as he withdrew, to warn him would only make it worse.  Without hesitation Ibiki withdrew and then lay beside the smaller man as he cried out and caressing his back as he tried to still his tears.**

**He wasn't sure Kotetsu would trust him, but as he calmed Ibiki straddled his body again.  He saw how Kotetsu's muscles locked up in fear, the young man thought he'd fuck him again, he had nothing to fear.  He did not enjoy hurting his lover's and he'd never 'forced' himself on anyone.  He'd had lovers who'd told him no when asked if he could fuck them deep, he accepted it although he was left unsatisfied, his body still aching with need.**

**Ibiki accepted the distrust and silently massaged Kotetsu, loosening the muscles as much as possible.  With his distrust it was not as effective as it could have been but he accepted that too.  When he'd done the best he could, he shifted off of him and sedately directed, "Turn over."**

 

It hurt to do so, Kotetsu's muscles spasming and sending spikes of pain that took his breath away, but he did and once more the experienced man massaged him.

 

**He  wanted to give Kotetsu one more surge of pleasure, he'd earned it when he agreed to be fucked deep even knowing it would hurt.  His fingers feathered over his lover's balls and Ibiki heard his quiet whimper, he was becoming aroused and it was tightening his sore muscles, but it would be worth it.**

**Ibiki ran a slow lick up the length of his lover's now erect cock, then his fingers gently rolled his balls as he took the swollen flesh in his mouth and slipped down to the base.  Kotetsu gave a cry of ecstasy, then a loud whimper of pain as his sore stomach muscles flexed at the urge to buck into the wonderful sensation.  Ibiki quickly bobbed on the tender flesh until his lover was gasping at the pleasure and trembling, then released the turgid member and blew over the damp head, tempting him higher.  Ibiki heard his wanton cry at the tease and resumed skillfully drawing on the flushed length until he felt his lover's balls draw up as he neared his orgasm.   Ibiki dropped to the base and tightened his throat muscles around the engorged length, and he heard Kotetsu's rapturous wail as he bucked and came.  He released his lover's sated flesh, slipped from the bed and walked out of the room.**

 

Kotetsu watched in confusion, Ibiki returned a moment later with a glass of water, took painkillers from his pocket which he offered.  Kotetsu carefully slipped up to seated and immediately regretted his decision, sitting on his sore ass was quite painful and his stomach muscles spasmed hard.  He took the water and pain killers, Ibiki regarded him emotionlessly, it was not cold... just reserved he could not identify any of the emotions on the large man's face.

 

**Ibiki watched Kotetsu, he seemed confused as he took and swallowed the pain killers and just sat watching him as he drank some of the water.  After a few minutes Ibiki was sure the painkillers were starting to kick in, "We should shower."**

**Kotetsu nodded mutely, he was a bit withdrawn, no doubt thinking about what he'd agreed to, this could go on all night.  He wasn't the first to regret his decision to take the bet and there was no doubt he would not be the last either.  His lover hissed as he shifted from the bed and as he rose to stand the unexpected wave of stronger pain made his legs weaken.  Ibiki caught him, it was likely he could have caught himself, but he still held him a moment before releasing him and watching to see he was steady on his feet.  Then turned and they walked into the bathroom, Kotetsu very slowly.**

**Ibiki started the shower, after Kotetsu had entered, he followed and stood behind him massaging his back down to his waist.  Even knowing it was likely Kotetsu would stiffen in distrust and possibly even move away, his hands continued their massage down the cheeks of his ass.**

**Kotetsu whimpered very quietly but it wasn't in fear, although that would not be an uncommon reaction, it was at the increase of pain.  But as Ibiki loosened his muscles it was clear the pain was lessening, both because of the massage and the fact the pain killers were fully in his system now.**

 

Ibiki lathered his hands and washed him, Kotetsu watched him in bafflement, he just didn't understand what was going through Ibiki's head.  Why did he massage him, both before and now?  Why wash him?  Ibiki's completely expressionless face only added to his confusion.  Why did he thank him?  He'd won the bet, he could have just fucked him hard, instead he'd asked... and after gave him an amazing blow job.

 

**Ibiki rinsed him, then washed and rinsed himself.  He turned off the water and took a towel, he dried the lean nin's body then his own.  Kotetsu was moving far easier now, although Ibiki could still see pain in his movements.**

**He slipped on his pants, and watched Kotetsu, as he dressed.  He wasn't dressing, just remained looking at him, the slightly conflicted look in his eyes had not changed.  It was unusual, but not completely unexpected, that Kotetsu did not know what to think about what happened... he should not have accepted the man's advances.**

 

"I want you to stay."  Kotetsu stated softly.

 

Ibiki didn't reply only finished dressing and they walked to the door, he paused looking back at him a moment then continued out the door.

 

Kotetsu was so confused... that was the only emotion he could clearly identify.  The way Ibiki treated him... the pain... the affection?  He just couldn't figure him out.

 

**Stay?  No, he shouldn't have come there at all.  No more young ones, Kotetsu was nowhere near as experienced as he portrayed, sexy body or not there was no way he was going to fuck him all night.**

 

================================

 

_Kakashi listened to Kotetsu recount his 'date' with the 'frightening' Ibiki to his friends and was grateful he was good at hiding his emotions,  he was seriously pissed._

 

=================================

 

**Oukei looked at Ibiki for a moment then bluntly stated, "I want to fuck you."**

**Ibiki was a bit surprised by the bold statement, but calmly offered the standard bet, "If you can make me cum you can fuck me all night... but if you cannot then I get to fuck you all night."**

**Oukei's gaze dropped to Ibiki's pelvis, he made no effort to hide his uneasiness but as his eyes lifted they traveled slowly up the powerful body to met his eyes.  "I accept."**

**Ibiki nodded and then turned and continued to the ANBU building and the reports he'd need to do to 'free up' his time for enjoying his new lover.**  

 

===============================

 

**When Ibiki arrived, Oukei drew him into the bedroom, asked him to strip and quickly stripped himself.  The tall Shinobi looked down at Ibiki's erection in surprise and a touch of dismay.  Ibiki was used to that reaction, and many more extreme reactions, to the size of him.  This showed the man was not stupid and realized that there was a chance that he would not 'win' the bet.**

**Then Oukei sank down to his knees and his hand caressed his balls skillfully, his mouth tempting Ibiki's turgid flesh.  It was a pleasant surprise and Ibiki was impressed, with anyone else it may have worked, the quiet man had better oral skills than many of the self proclaimed 'experienced' lover's he'd 'chosen' in the last few months.  The fact he had not been cocky made Ibiki respect him more.**

**Oukei was good, but not good enough to shatter Ibiki's control and when the time limit passed the riveting man simply rose and looked at him waiting.  There was no doubt that Oukei was not thrilled by the idea of being fucked by him.  Both the size of his cock and the knowledge he'd be fucked 'all night' only added to this, but he accepted it was what would happen.**

**Ibiki positioned him down on his hands and knees before him on the bed.  He knelt behind him , drew lube and circled the tight entrance, tempting him.  Then slipped two finger's into the moist passage, stroking until his body loosened before pushing another in, he heard the soft gasp the other man gave at the increase of width but his muscles did not clench down... Ibiki caressed gently over his firm cheeks as he pumped his fingers a few times then spread them slightly and resumed working them in and out of the relaxing passage.  There was no mistaking the pained gasp Oukei made as his fingers spread again and Ibiki fondled his balls as his fingers once more stroked into the taut passage.**

**When he'd loosened his partner's body as much as was possible, he wrapped an arm around his lover's  waist pulling him close into the cradle of his hips, his body held to him.  Then placed a kiss on his shoulder before firmly pressing into his clinging passage to the base, he could hear the pained cries Oukei gave but only when he rested buried in the amazing grasp did he pause, enjoying the incredible feel of his body.  His lover's body remained tensed in pain, embracing his arousal with a firm grasp and Ibiki felt the wonderful flex of Oukei's muscles around his engorged flesh.**

**Ibiki attempted to distract his lover from the pain by enclosing his erection and tempting him with slow strokes.**

This was even less pleasant then Oukei had anticipated.  The fiery burn had grew very strong before he felt the huge length finally fully within him and the press of his lover's balls against the sore entrance, after the invasion of his immense cock gave indication this would not get better any time soon.  He pressed back into the unyielding flesh in a wordless urge for Ibiki to continue, it would be best just to get it over with if possible.

 

**Ibiki accepted his lover's unspoken 'request' to continue, reluctantly releasing Oukei's cock and nudging his companion's legs as wide as possible.  He began fucking him firmly, moaning in rapture as his cock speared in piercing fast and deep into the snug grasp.**

 

Oukei whimpered and hissed at the pain, but as his body loosened he was unable to deny his bodies need for release and soon was bucking back into his lover's thrusts, tears slipping down his cheeks at the pain even as he cried out in ecstasy at the enormous man's experienced strokes.  The pleasure and pain was so intense that all thought was driven from him along with every breath, pounded out of him as Ibiki rocked his body with every thrust of his cock.

 

**Ibiki drew Oukei up, rising to his knees and embracing the lithe body to his, fucking him powerfully.  Once more he sought to give his lover pleasure, his hand wrapped around the enthralling man's erection.  In spite of the pain, his partner was very aroused and as the drum of Ibiki's cock grew increasingly demanding his body arched slightly.  Oukei's loud cries held a surprised note as the rigid length hit that perfect area inside of him, his muscles jumped and he howled as he came.**

**Ibiki moaned he could feel his lover's tight body contracting around  his cock, tempting him, he released his partner's sated flesh, then placed soft kisses on Oukei's neck and murmured, "I need you; can I take you deep... please?"**  
  


 

Oukei nodded, he was aware he was agreeing to a great deal of pain, but Ibiki had won the bet.  Truthfully most people, including himself, would not have bothered to ask.  Ibiki nuzzled his ear, his voice husky, "Thank you."  Then continued the terrible tease of his cock and balls again until Oukei's whole body quivered, aroused once more and tensed around the huge man's cock. 

 

**Ibiki's slow rock of his hips slipped his turgid flesh along the taut passage until his partner was fevered with need again.   Then he started moving a bit faster as his fingers caressed his lover's balls, brushing strokes over the length of his erection and tempting him until Oukei cried out as he came again.**

 

His muscles remained flexing hard in protest around Ibiki's cock and he could feel the steely length moving within him.  His ass was slick, full of the enormous man's cum and the rock quickly escalated to thrusts that while not hard hurt worse than before, his muscles were now clenched around Ibiki's cock. 

 

He couldn’t catch his breath between wails and the gasps of air he drew at every thrust of the strong man's hips.  Ibiki gave a loud moan, and began rapidly fucking him as Oukei's muscles cramped tightly around the huge length. 

 

**Ibiki continued fucking the rapturous grasp until he could not hold back his orgasm any longer.  He bucked, pushing in deep as he came, then thrusting again and filling the hot passage.  He breathlessly moaned, "Oh you feel so good!"  As he gave a last firm buck and** **emptied himself in the incredible hold for the final time.  After he lay covering Oukei his cock buried in the powerfully spasming hold as he placed soft kisses over the shoulders and neck of his lover.  His hands stroked appreciatively over Oukei's trim body, although his partner's cheeks were damp, his crying had stopped but Ibiki could see the spasms of pain as they surged through him.**

 

The savage spike of pain as Ibiki’s cock slipped from his body was followed by the burn of cum on raw flesh, his ass so full of cum it was leaking from his passage.

  

Ibiki kissed his ear, "You were wonderful."

 

Ibiki had remained covering him, but rose up to straddling him and took the massage oil from his pants pocket.  He dripped the warming oil over Oukei's  body and massaged him slowly, his experienced touch loosening his muscles and easing his pain slightly.

 

As great of pain as Oukei was in he knew the huge Jounin was sated and it was over, the pain had been extreme.  But then if Ibiki had fucked him _all night_ as they'd agreed in the bet... no matter how gentle the massive man had been he'd have still ended up in this great of pain.  Still that had been an ordeal he would _never_ like to repeat.

 

"Roll over." Ibiki asked.  Oukei did, giving a groan at the pain moving caused.  Ibiki massaged down his front, once more loosening all his muscles, then rose got a glass of water and took pain killers from his pocket.   

 

**Oukei watched him with a reserved gaze as he silently took the pain killers and water from him.  Then rose, the way he paled showed he was still in a great deal of pain, but he did not cry out and showed no signs he wished Ibiki's assistance in anyway... or anything else from him.  Ibiki could see that while he'd accepted being fucked, Oukei held no interest in any further interaction and was clearly waiting for him to leave.**

**It was a reaction that was familiar, while the other man held no hostility, accepting the consequences of his actions, he also had no true interest in him beside the desire to fuck him.  Now that it was not a possibility and he'd fulfilled his side of the bet he expected him to dress and leave.**

**Oukei did not say a word, simply turned to walk carefully to the shower as Ibiki dressed and was no longer even in the room when he walked out of the house.**

**As Ibiki walked back home he dwelled on how it hurt that his only 'value' to others was the chance to fuck him, but concluded just as every time before that it was better than being invisible and not wanted at all.**

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_Of all the people who talked about spending time with Ibiki, Kakashi despised Oukei the most, his cold recount was not truly spoken to anyone but his friend but Kakashi easily over heard his words..._

_'Failed to win'... 'had to let Ibiki fuck me'... 'I have no interest in him'... 'sent him away'... 'the chance to fuck him was not worth the consequences'... _

_He spoke as if Ibiki was no more than an sex toy that failed to provide what he'd wanted!  Kakashi fumed, it was very hard not to physically injure the man._

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"I have heard you have a... bet, I'd like to try to win that bet."

 

**Ibiki studied the shorter man emotionlessly, he was actually a bit surprised,** **he would not have guessed that Shinobu would be one to approach him with interest in his bet.  The man was gentle and easy going, it was usually the cocky ones that showed an interest.  This nin was the type to have a steady relationship, not casual fuck, still if he was interested... the man was very sexy and it was an offer he would not refuse.**

**Ibiki nodded, "If you can make me cum, you can fuck me all night... but if you cannot then I get to fuck you.**

**Shinobu studied Ibiki's body with interest and nodded, "When?"**

**Ibiki was still trying to figure out the reason passive brunet had an interest in fucking him, but decided it did not matter, he'd gladly fuck the enticing man.  "This Friday, your place."**

**Shinobu nodded, "I am looking forward to it."**

**Ibiki raised an eyebrow slightly, cocky or not he was confident he could do it.  Ibiki returned to his office as his next 'lover' walked away.**

 

\------------------------------

 

**Ibiki arrived at Shinobu's door at the specified time and was secretly delighted as the man opened the door... different... he was relying on seduction.  Wouldn't work, but it wasn't the standard and Ibiki held a touch of respect for the man, most just pawed him and tried to suck his cock.**

**Shinobu was dressed in a robe,  he drew him in and Ibiki studied him a moment before stating, "you have a 1/2 hour to make me cum."  The serine man nodded, his hands stroking over Ibiki and removing his clothes, the silk was definitely a sensual feeling as he provocatively brushed against his body while he stripped away his clothes. Then he urged him to lay down on the bed and he lay beside him his silk sleeves brushing over Ibiki's skin as his hand caressed his chest, then down his pelvis.  It felt very good, and it was definitely an arousing sensation, but not nearly good enough to make him cum.**

**The slow gentle tease of Shinobu's attempts, stroking his cock with the silk sleeve of his robe and over his nipples reinforced Ibiki's hypothesis.  Shinobu was not the type for casual sex, this was not something meant to quickly arouse and he'd fail... but then anything he'd have attempted would have failed.**

**When the time was up the light brown eyes held a baffled look, then anxiety before acceptance.  Seduction... unlike Shinobu, he did have all night to get what he desired and could 'seduce him' for a bit in appreciation for the interesting attempt he'd made.**

**Ibiki caressed lightly over Shinobu's** **body as he stripped him, stroking lightly over the silk and brushing it against his skin in a whisper soft tease that quickly had him bowing into his touch and softly moaning.  As he slipped the silk robe off, his hands continued caressing and gently kneading his body until the enticing man was shivering under his hands.**

**Now bare before him, Ibiki gazed appreciatively on the perfection of his partner's body.  He cupped him from behind his arms enclosing him, pressing against the lean man and rocking his erection against the temptation of** **Shinobu** **'s taut ass cheeks.**

**Ibiki urged him down on the bed.  He lay between his lover's legs spreading his firm globes and licking slowly over the puckered entrance, teasing it with flicks of his tongue as** **Shinobu cried out in pleasure.**

**Ibiki reached over and dampened his finger, and with a lube slick finger teased his new lover's tender hole, tempting his body and causing him to tremble in need, then pushed slowly in and started fucking it.  Ibiki drew more lube coating his cock, drew his finger out then pushed two slick fingers into** **Shinobu** **'s tight ass.  The provocative man** **whimpered** **as they pumped,** **whether of pleasure or pain wasn't clear, but it did not matter as the snug passage loosened for him.**

**Ibiki's fingers slipped out and his body covered partner's,  as he pressed in** **Shinobu gasped his muscles jumping at the spike of pain.  Ibiki** **could feel his lover's muscles spasming around his aching flesh, he slowly pushed into the incredible taut heat, slipping back a bit and pressing in again in short little strokes.**

 

The slow thrusts teased Shinobu, his body ached for more.  And when Ibiki purred softly in his ear, "Mmm... You feel good... so perfect."

 

Shinobu moaned, Ibiki had teased him so greatly that he was desperate to be fucked and he cried out, "I want you deep... please hard!"

 

**Ibiki was stunned at the offer, but grateful, he was extremely aroused now.  This long tease had been fun but his cock was throbbing and he urgently needed to fuck him.  He rose to his knees and lifted his lover's legs draping them over his forearms, lifting his partner's amazing ass and pounding into the tight heat urgently.**

 

Shinobu wailed, trying  to writhe as he sank deep into him, making short powerful slams that rocked his body and left him breathless unable to cry out. 

 

**Tears trailed from his lover's eyes and Ibiki dipped down over him, the action arching his ass  so that every short pound remained deep, and gently kissed his cheeks as the tears flowed faster.   He groaned softly between kisses, "You feel so wonderful** **Shinobu** **I'm going to fill you full.  You will feel every buck of my cock in your swollen body."  He rose up to his knees again and continued the longer deep strokes as his lover howled and wailed.  "You're so very sexy...** **Shinobu** **..." he groaned deeply in delight at the feel of his partner's body.**

 

Shinobu felt he enormous man's cock buck hard, pressing deep for a moment, then the pound resumed.   He was barely able to draw a breath before it was drove out in a pained cry tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt the deep buck and press again.  Then the hammer of the hard length resumed, Ibiki closed his eyes a moment and moaned rapturously.  Then bucked again but this time remaining pressed deep.  Shinobu could feel every jet of cum dampen swollen passage as Ibiki sated himself within him.  The large man remained buried deep as he released his legs and covered him raining kisses over his face, Shinobu was now able to catch his breath and sobbed loudly.

 

Ibiki stroked his body tenderly, placing gentle kisses over his face.  Then abruptly withdrew, Shinobu arched and wailed then resumed sobbing as the powerful man flipped him over on his stomach spread his cheeks and licked over his abused entrance, "Mmmm... every inch of you is perfect Shinobu... so amazing."

 

Then Shinobu felt the push of Ibiki's tongue into his body, fucking it gently and licking his rim.   "So tempting..." Ibiki murmured before resuming the gentle thrusts of his tongue.  Then slid up to straddle his hips. Shinobu felt a rush of fear, he thought the terrifying man would fuck him again, but Ibiki's next words eased that fear.  "I think you've had enough for tonight."

 

**Ibiki stroked his lover's back softly, slowly growing firmer as his hands worked at loosening Shinobu's muscles,  then urged him to turn over.  He gave a loud cry of pain as his ass rested on the bed, Ibiki straddled him, his weight resting on his knees so he would not cause the gentle man any further pain.  As his hands moved down his partner's front, working the taut muscles, he bowed kissing his throat and chest.  He licked and sucked gently on his nipples and gave teasing little flicks of his tongue over the gathered buds before continuing down over his stomach and caressing his pelvis.**

 

Shinobu whimpered as his shiver of pleasure flexed sore muscles bringing spikes of pain and tears trailed from his eyes, soon he was panting in excitement between soft gasps and whimpers of pain as Ibiki's tongue traced up his now very aroused cock.

 

The surge of pain he felt as Ibiki's mouth enclosed his erection was almost as strong as the rush of pleasure.  The easy slide of his cock into the tight heat of the skilled man's  throat brought loud cries of ecstasy and terrible pain, and he couldn't have said which was greater as Ibiki drew on his swollen flesh.  Shinobu cried out, a rush of tears slipping down his cheeks at the pain and rapture as he reached his orgasm.

 

Ibiki released his sated length and slipped up to beside him, he massaged him gently for a moment more.  Then he rose and lifted him in his arms, kissed his forehead as this drew a cry and more tears.  He walked into the bathroom and placed him on his feet in the shower. 

 

Shinobu's legs almost gave, but Ibiki seemed familiar with his 'reaction' and gave support as his hands slowly swept over his body washing him.  He nuzzled his head softly and placed soft kisses over his shoulders, the surge of pain as the intimidating Jounin spread his cheeks and ran a gentle hand over his abused entrance almost made Shinobu drop to his knees the pain was so strong.  Ibiki seemed unsurprised and his hold tightened slightly in support, then he stated.  "I think we are done with our shower." 

 

He turned off the water and took a towel gently drying Shinobu then patting himself dry.  Afterwards, he scooped him up and carried him in to place him on the bed.   Shinobu cried out as his sore ass touched the bed,  Ibiki walked out and when he returned he brought a glass of water and gave him some painkillers to dull the pain.  Then lay beside him once more and drew him into his arms,  Ibiki cradled him to his side gently caressing him until Shinobu slept, his exhaustion at the pain and weeping bringing a deep sleep that in any other circumstance would not have been possible.

 

When Shinobu woke it was morning, he was quite aware of the extreme pain of his body, and that it would hurt a great deal more as soon as he moved.  He looked up, Ibiki was awake and looking down tenderly at him.  Shinobu gave a soft sigh and lay his head down once more, he was still cradled gently to the large man's side and he lay still unwilling to face the pain yet.  As he thought about the night before, his hand absently explored Ibiki's chest and traced the muscles...  he was unaware of the effect he was having upon the massive Jounin until he moaned.  It cause a sharp spike of pain as Shinobu's  head whipped up to look in his face, but the pain was dulled by the fear he felt at the thought his touch had been teasing him.  Ibiki met his eyes serenely, he did not show any indication he planned on acting on his now evident arousal.

 

After a moment Shinobu timidly asked, "Are you going to... fuck me?"

 

Ibiki looked mildly surprised, "Would you like me too?"

 

Shinobu's throat was dry and he could feel the increase of pain as his muscles tensed,  he shook his head.  Ibiki gave him a gentle smile, "Then no." 

 

Shinobu was confused as he lay his head down on Ibiki's muscular bicep once more but carefully did not provoke him as he thought.  He didn't understand him, the enigmatic man confused him... he'd known he was causing him a lot of pain, but never once did he seem aggressive.  He'd been affectionate... even as he caused him horrific pain he'd remained placing gentle kisses over his face and lightly caressing him.  Why? 

 

Ibiki had not really caused him pain until he'd said he wished him 'deep'... did he possibly think he liked pain?   As Shinobu thought he could feel the large hands softly stroke his skin, tender soothing caresses. 

 

Or was it something else?  He'd had no idea when he'd asked that, that the huge man had not been fully inside him... Ibiki still showed no sign of aggressive behavior.  Shinobu glanced up at him again, Ibiki gave a little fond smile and kissed his forehead. 

 

Shinobu asked softly.  "Why did you hold me last night?"  No one else he'd heard talk about the ANBU Commander had said anything about him staying overnight.

 

Ibiki gave him a tender smile,  "Even knowing it would hurt, you choose to give me pleasure, few would be willing to do that."

 

Chose to give him pleasure?  Shinobu tried to hide the surprise and uneasiness in his eyes, but clearly he failed as he saw a hint of sadness come to Ibiki's eyes.  The enormous man carefully slipped his arm out from beneath him and rose, "I will be back in a moment with water and painkillers."   

 

Shinobu felt an odd feeling of loss as Ibiki moved away and rose.  Now watching the powerful Jounin's face, he could see the tender affection was hidden... or possibly just gone, while his eyes showed no negative emotion they were reserved.  Shinobu only had a moment to think on that before Ibiki was gone, a moment later he returned with the glass of water and pulled pain killers out of a jar in his pocket. 

 

The large man did not react to his muffled cry as he sat up, and Shinobu realized his body did not actually hurt as greatly as he'd feared.  Of course, as the emotionless gaze of Ibiki showed, this was probably done pretty often and it was likely this was not as great of pain as he'd inflicted on some of the others.

 

Ibiki watched emotionlessly, as he took the meds and in minutes his pain eased a bit more and Shinobu cautiously stood up.  His robe lay thrown over a chair just as Ibiki had done as he skillfully stripped him... enthralling caresses... it had been incredible...

 

There was not even a hint of emotion in Ibiki's tone as he asked once more, "Should I leave you more pain killers?"  Shinobu shook his head, the emotionless Jounin nodded, then quietly dressed. 

 

Ibiki wasn't cold, no more like all emotion had been 'turned off', when he'd completed redressing he simply walked out the door. 

 

_'Choose to give him pleasure'_... Shinobu thought on that for the rest of the day.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_Pissed did not even begin to cover as Kakashi heard Shinobu talk about being kissed, stroked and held by the 'terrifying' Ibiki, this time he wasn't sure he could keep from reacting and chose to leave the missions office before he expressed his anger in a 'physical way'._

 

\-------------------------

 

**Ibiki knew before the nin even spoke, it fit his profile... he was strongly dominant and enjoyed challenging  activities, that's what he was to the man, a challenge... just like Oukei.**

**Sarugaku studied Ibiki confidently, "Shinobu told me about the bet... he may not have been able to, but _I_ could make you cum... I could make you cum right now."**

**Ibiki had no immediate need or interest in another lover, however he would easily correct the man's  assumption that it would be possible.  Ibiki reached out taking the Sarugaku's arm and drawing him close, he kissed the arrogant nin passionately, stroking over his body, skillfully teasing him with light feathers of his fingers over the man's erection until he whimpered in need.  Then released him and calmly asked, "Was there anything else you wished to say?"**

 

Sarugaku looked at him in stunned silence, he was panting, so aroused that he was ready to be bent over a desk and fucked and the masterful commander knew it.  Aside from being amused he did not look affected... then Sarugaku's eyes drifted down to the massive length of Ibiki's erection and he lifted his eyes.  Still speechless he turned and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

 

**Ibiki gave a soft amused snort, smart man... his ego did not over rule his common sense, that was one that would not be fooled into the bet.  Very wise to test the waters first, he found the puddle way too deep.**

 

\---------------------

 

**The next offer came about a month after his 'talk' with Sarugaku.   Minoji smiled flirtatiously, "I can make you cum, I know I can give you great pleasure... I have been told I'm quite skilled.  I would like to take the bet, I'll enjoy having the pleasure of your body all night... The idea of me fucking you does not bother you?"**

**Ibiki looked calmly back, "You could fuck me all night if you win, you will not hurt me... but you will not give me pleasure either."**

 

Minoji was stunned, Ibiki would let him fuck him?!  He hadn't actually thought that he'd agree.  This huge muscular man would submit to him!  He felt a thrill wash through him at the thought.  He couldn't wait to feel the powerful man beneath him!

 

**Ibiki watched him his every movement betraying his thoughts, his reaction was typical... now for the hook.  Ibiki remained impassive as he added, "If you cannot make me cum then I get to fuck _you_."**

**This brought a touch of uneasiness to his gaze, but Ibiki knew he had too much ego to believe he'd fail.  After a momentary hesitation Minoji smiled and agreed.**

**Looks like he had plans for the weekend... it was far too easy.  "Where and when?"**

**"Friday 21:00.  My place." The idiot was excited, grinning like a fool... which was fitting because he just stepped in with both feet and he had no idea how deep the puddle was. Ibiki gave a nod turned and walked away, he had work to complete to free up his weekend.**

**Ibiki often saw Kakashi watching him and he gave brief thought to offering the challenge to Kakashi, the highly sensual man was a temptation stronger than any other in the village.  But he knew the highly coveted Shinobi would never agree, the very intelligent man would already know it was impossible to get a 'reaction' from him and he doubted he'd take the bait of possibly fucking _him_ when he had every man and woman in the village eager for his touch. **

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**When Ibiki arrived at his door, Minoji smiled and waved him in.  Ibiki looked indifferently at him, "You have a 1/2 hour to make me cum."**

**Minoji nodded happily, "Please take your clothes off."**

**Ibiki removed them and placed them by the bed, he'd have need for the things in his pocket in a bit.  This one wasn't a 'gentle lamb', this time he'd chosen a much more 'experienced' man.**

**"Lay on the bed.  I will make you cry out my name and beg for more!"  His new lover teased.**

**Ibiki did, Minoji's words were not any different than the ones he'd heard so many times before and he watched his partner undress then the seductive man slipped up over him and teased his ass with soft brushes of his finger.  Ibiki quickly noted that, experienced or not, his skills were seriously lacking.**

**Ibiki was very indifferent to what the man did, he watched him and complied with every direction he gave... soon Minoji was giving uneasy glances at the clock.  He would have been better off taking this one chance to fuck him, not that it would have changed anything.**

**It was a bit funny how many of the men who propositioned him and accepted his bet actually did not attempt to fuck him... this was what they were trying to 'win' with their bet and yet few even tried that way.  Although it wouldn't have bothered him, it wouldn't have worked anyway.**

**Minoji looked stunned when he realized the time limit had passed and he'd failed, then incredibly nervous.  Ibiki laid him back on the bed and he demonstrated how to tease someone's ass, his skilled caress  tempting him and bringing eager cries.  Very soon his lover was desperate for him, "I need you!"**

**Ibiki gave him a very amused smirk.  "Beg."**

**His hand enclosed his partner's engorged cock and he stroked lightly, teasing him until he was trying to buck up into the pleasure...**

**"Please!"  Minoji begged, trembling in lust. "Need you to fuck me hard!"**

**Ibiki gave a soft snort and replied, "You know it's always said, 'be careful what you wish for'."  Minoji was about to find that out...**

**"Please!  I want to feel you!"  The fevered man pleaded, Ibiki studied him a moment then rose, he rubbed lube over his cock and directed.  "Bow."**

**Minoji eagerly scrambled over to the edge of the bed and bowed.  Ibiki grasped his hips and firmly steadily pushed in to the base.  His lover gave a yelp as the wide head entered him, few soft whines and gasps at his size and length but in spite of acting like he always topped he seemed quite 'familiar' with being fucked.**

**Ibiki drew back and quickly bucked deep jarring a surprised cry of pain out of him, but when he drew back again he could feel Minoji bracing back into him and nearly laughed.  He didn't need to be so eager, he'd get more than his fill of being  fucked during this night.  But since he was eager to get started...  Ibiki braced his hips and began fucking him steadily.**

**Listening to his cries of pleasure, between his whimpers of pain, tempted Ibiki and t** **he pound of his hips grew harder.  His body covered his lover's as he held him still, burying his unyielding length deeper with every ram.  Ibiki wrapped a hand around Minoji** **'s erection balancing the steadily increasing pain with pleasure, as he felt him tighten nearing his climax he blocked it and continued fucking him rapidly.   His lover's muscles clasped his engorged length firmly, tightening as his partner's need grew, until Minoji was gasping out lusty cries and pained yelps.**

**Ibiki angled his hips to brush over his prostate once more stroking him fast until his muscles clenched as he was about to cum, then blocked it again, fucking him faster as Minoji** **wailed in urgent need.  "Please!"  The rapid hammer of his cock jarred every gasped breath of his lover out along with his loud cries even as his hand teased him to the edge again.  Minoji** **thrashed at the duel stimulation, howling as he was allowed to orgasm, the pleasure and pain searing  through his body as he keened.**

**Ibiki felt Minoji** **'s muscles flexing and milking his cock even as his massive cock continued driving deep, his angled thrusts kept his lover held at the peak even after he’d cum, his erection unable to go flaccid with Ibiki’s cock teasing his prostate mercilessly.  His cries of ecstasy, and whimpers at the steadily increasing pain were pounded out between labored breaths by the powerful slams of Ibiki’s hips.**

**The silken caress of Minoji** **’s ass clinging to his erection felt good, the pleasure steadily growing stronger as his thrusts pounded into the tight grasp feeling contractions of his muscles as they spasmed at the intense 'stimulation'.**

**Every stroke now brought his lover both strong pleasure and intense pain, when he could not resist cumming he speared deep for the 'last time'.  His partner trembled in relief, then rapture as Ibiki's hips circled teasing the tender passage and bringing him** **waves of pleasure and he cried out,  "Yes!  Ah, yes!"**

**Ibiki felt the hard clasp of his lover’s passage drawing powerfully on him as the man reached his climax again.  Minoji** **gave a weary groan as Ibiki's cum dampened his passage, then shocked gasp as Ibiki drew him up and held him pinned against his body.**

**The flex of his partner's muscles brought a soft groan from Ibiki and he  resumed fucking him, withdrawing to nearly out of his body then driving rapidly in once more to fill him… forcing deeper and growing faster with every thrust as his lover's ass grasped him tightly and Ibiki grew excited again.**

**Even as experienced as the man was, at this point Ibiki knew it wasn’t a matter of Minoji** **loosening his muscles.  He couldn’t, his swollen channel denied the intrusion, reluctantly giving way to allow the spear of his erection through to delve deep within him.  The next hard buck made his lover's muscles spasm and Ibiki moaned, before his new lover could catch his breath Ibiki began fucking him fast and hard, the spasms and hard contractions of his partner's abused muscles escalated rapidly, tempting him.  His hand on Minoji** **'s stomach bracing him into the rams was the only thing keeping his body still and his other hand teased his exhausted lover's cock.**

**Minoji was wailing and thrashing in pain and sobbing in pleasure as his swollen length sank deep into him with rapidly quickening pounds until Ibiki's orgasm swept through him, his hips giving gentler bucks with every heated shot.  He remained buried deep as he tempted his partner to a last orgasm and gave a final buck into the spasming passage.**

**Minoji** **whimpered, too exhausted to protest at the pain of Ibiki withdrawing or the burn of his cum as it leaked from his filled passage.**

**Ibiki was satisfied, his needs fulfilled and he carried his lover into the bathroom turned on the shower and walked in with him, he held the exhausted man as he washed the sweat and cum from him.  Minoji** **looked up, "You are amazing!"**

**Ibiki looked at him enigmatically, Minoji** **fawned like a puppy from the pound, "Stay, we can sleep and in the morning we can fuck again!"**

**Ibiki finished washing himself walked out and dressed as the man wobbled out still trying to get him to stay to 'continue their fun' in the morning and offering to 'call a few friends'.  Ibiki shook his head, he had no idea how greatly he'd hurt by tomorrow, the last thing he'd want to do was move much less fuck... and he had no interest in the man's 'friends'.**

**Ibiki walked out without a word, he'd often go for months without 'offering a bet'... after the last few he'd fucked he was considering taking a long break from 'betting' again.**

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

_Kakashi knew this couldn't go on... it was just a matter of time before he hurt one of the fools.  The idea of Minoji touching Ibiki brought deep revulsion, the sleazy nin was known for his 'sex parties'.  He had no doubt his 'failing' to win the bet was planned, or that he'd done it with the intention of enticing Ibiki into coming to one of his orgy..._

_Truth was he'd been a coward, he'd stood by in frustration watching others get what he wanted so greatly.  He'd been unwilling to take the risk being rejected afterward... it would not have mattered if he'd 'won' or 'lost' the bet, he'd still have lost what he valued the most._  

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Kakashi looked at Ibiki and with no less playfully light hearted tone than he usually spoke in he proposed, "I heard of the bet you've given several of the nin... I'm interested in it.  But how about we make it more interesting..."_

_Ibiki quirked an eyebrow at him and asked dryly, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Kakashi tried to contain his excitement, he hadn't expected Ibiki to agree so easily,  this was the chance he'd been waiting for and he wasn't going to miss it.  Ibiki held such a thick shield around his emotions that any slip of that shield he could get had been very hard to gain._

_"Three days." He replied without 'concern', he couldn't stand by as others touched him any longer, three days should give him time to win Ibiki's heart and that was the only thing worth winning._

 

**Ibiki had never thought him a fool, either he had a lot of misguided confidence in his abilities or he enjoyed pain a great deal.  Still he could not deny he wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone before.**

**Kakashi was studying him like he could hear the words in his head, but he knew the mischievous man was not able to read him, no one could.   The easy going man remained looking at him curiously, he didn't look cocky... but he also did not look like he believed he'd lose the 'bet'.  "Agreed.  Where and when?"**

**Kakashi gave him an amused look but Ibiki didn't get the impression he was laughing at him as much as pleased he'd 'accepted' the bet.**

 

_"That is up to you, I have time built up and can take leave whenever you are free." Kakashi replied hiding his nervousness and hope under the appearance of teasing._

 

**Ibiki studied him a moment longer, the man intrigued him.  He was well aware Kakashi was very sought after and had no shortage of his choice of lovers... what was the man's angle?  Was he a masochist...**

**Kakashi now looked extremely amused as he answered the question in Ibiki's thoughts, "Oh I assure you I am not a masochist."  but didn't elaborate.**

**"Friday", Ibiki replied blandly.  "My house, 19:00."**

 

_Kakashi nodded," I will see you Friday."  Then turned and calmly walked away, although he appeared unruffled, he was so excited he had a hard time not expressing it._

 

**Ibiki had chosen his own home because there was no doubt he'd win and having the tempting Shinobi in his house would be easier than spending 3 days out at _his_ home, he'd have decided by the end of the first day that he would leave even if fucking the riveting man was the best lay ever... he hated staying away from his house for too long.**

 

_Kakashi was elated, making the bet three days had yielded the result he'd hoped for, Ibiki would not stay away from his home that long and so now he was the one place no other had managed to get to... Ibiki's home.  This gave him an advantage he'd need if he was to get what he dreamed about for so long.  He was looking forward to Friday._

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Ibiki heard the knock at the door, promptly at 19:00, he approved of punctuality and Kakashi had just proven that his being perpetually late was planned not laziness.  Ibiki opened the door and waved him in, he studied the seductive man analytically, this was not the time to dwell on how incredibly sexy the man was... first he'd win the bet, then he'd have three days to enjoy that extraordinary body.**

**Kakashi walked in and as Ibiki closed the door he serenely watched him, not looked curiously around but watched him appreciatively... like he was sexy.  Oh, he was good... but not good enough.  Ibiki was well aware he was not 'sexy' and catering to his ego would get the calculating man nowhere.**

**Ibiki stood before him and for the first time the height difference was very noticeable, he towered over the lithe man and at over 45lb heavier his weight could be an issue, he'd have to be a bit careful with him so he didn't injure him.  "Would you like me to remove my clothes?"  Ibiki asked blandly.**

**Kakashi smiled a playful little smirk... one that Ibiki had no difficulty seeing as the ivory haired man removed his mask.  His eyes glittered in humor as he teased, "Would _you_ like to take your clothes off?"**

**Ibiki had to admit to himself that at this moment he very much wanted to take his clothes off... Kakashi was breathtaking!  He'd never imagined the veteran Shinobi was so stunning!  Gorgeous...**

**Kakashi continued watching him with a slightly amused expression and Ibiki gave a nod then stripped, it was very clear the effect seeing him had on him, but growing aroused and bringing him to orgasm where not the same and there was no way he would succeed.**

**Kakashi's eyes drifted over his nude body and to Ibiki's surprise he saw desire in them... not lust, desire like he wished to touch him and kiss him... not just the urge to fuck him.**

 

_Kakashi watched Ibiki's eyes, he had no idea that he could see every bit of his confusion, he had not expected anyone to desire him... he'd chosen poorly with all those other nin, this time he would see what it felt like to have someone truly desire him.  He was working away at the shields Ibiki held to protect himself and he fully intended to slip behind them to the man hidden behind.   For so long he had dreamed and worked towards this... the chance to touch him... if only briefly... he really hoped it wasn't just briefly._

 

**Kakashi was still watching him his eyes now darkened in passion, the two different color eyes fascinated him...Ibiki touched his cheek.  Then dropped his hand, the experienced lover was relying on his sensuality to excite him... it would not work.**

**"Would you like to undress me?" Kakashi asked curiously.**

**Ibiki remained quiet thinking on the possible angles the skilled nin was using and the enticing man smiled and offered, "You do not have to, I can remove them myself."**

**Perhaps his mind was growing a bit clouded by arousal because he could not see what advantage Kakashi could gain by agreeing to remove his own clothes... telling him to strip him would bring the prolonged temptation of having his hands on the provocative man's body... but that would not bring the result Kakashi was hoping for, he could tease him all he liked but Ibiki would not cum, not if he didn't wish to and there was no advantage for him in losing the bet.**

**Ibiki nodded, his large hands gently slipped over his lover's amazing body baring his skin, Kakashi groaned in pleasure at the feel.  For the first time since he'd arrived Ibiki gave an amused smile, he thought he had the upper hand... he was wrong and he quickly discovered this.**

**Kakashi's soft lips parted in soft cries of pleasure, Ibiki could 'feel' every cry like a stroke of his body and he grew more excited... Ibiki admitted, his peer was very good at mind games... but he was the master.  He couldn't wait until he won the bet and got to tease those wonderful pleading cries from the enthralling man...**

**Ibiki expected him to lead him into the bedroom but Kakashi just molded his now nude body against him, stroking lightly over his skin and placing wonderful soft kisses over the tender scars.  Ibiki trembled at the temptation but refused to give in to the rapture... But to his surprise Kakashi did not try harder to tease him, he stopped!**

**The erotic man looked up into his eyes with a touch of concern, "Are they too sensitive?"  Kakashi's question stumped him for a moment, he was concerned it was uncomfortable or painful... no one had ever asked if something they were doing was uncomfortable.  "No... it's not uncomfortable."**

**Kakashi nodded, but before returning to kissing his sensitive skin he took Ibiki's hand and brought it to his chest, Ibiki expected it was a 'demand' for stimulation until he felt the silky skin surrounded by damaged flesh.  He looked at where Kakashi had placed his hand, a scar... he had a large scar on his shoulder, it had to have been a very bad injury to leave such a wide scar.**

**Ibiki's fingers lightly brushed it and he heard the smaller man softly hiss, his hand froze and he looked into Kakashi's eyes.  He reassured, "It doesn't hurt... but you know how extremely sensitive scar tissue is."**

**Ibiki nodded, this whole thing was so confusing, it was nothing like any of the others he'd had try to 'win the bet'.  These soft caresses, gentle kisses... no rush, no demands... it was like he was not worried about winning the bet... but of course he was, this was just trying to throw him off balance... Kakashi would not win, he would not cum.**

**Kakashi's soft lips returned to kissing the damaged flesh and Ibiki nearly leapt at the feel of his lover's tongue tracing the tender skin.  His cock flushed harder, no... he would not succeed.  Ibiki did the same thing back his tongue stroking over the soft scar on his shoulder.  Kakashi moaned, "That feels wonderful."  His words brought an unexpected pleasure, his lover was pleased by his touch...**

**Kakashi kissed his way very slowly down, licking and kissing his chest then stomach and pelvis.  Ibiki was familiar with this, trying to get him to cum by giving him oral sex was not unexpected, many had thought they could win the bet this way.**

**Kakashi's mouth sucked on the swollen shaft, stroking the aching length with long swipes of his tongue... it felt wonderful but he would not cum for him, he would not win.  That resolve was tested minutes later as Kakashi's mouth covered his cock and slipped smoothly down to the base,  Ibiki gave a deep moan, few could take him in their throats... it felt so amazing!**

**Kakashi bobbed on his throbbing cock and for the first time Ibiki wondered if the skilled man could succeed... the man's mouth was incredible!    Just when he was growing uncertain if he'd be able to resist Kakashi released him and returned to kissing over his pelvis and lightly stroking his balls... he was giving him a chance to calm himself, but that didn't make sense... if he'd have continued it was possible he could have won the bet.**

 

_Kakashi knew his lover was confused but they were reaching the point that he had hoped for... the point where it stopped being a contest.  Gently he caressed the enthralling man's chest as he placed tender kisses over his pelvis._

 

**Ibiki stroked over Kakashi's back and heard him give a blissful sigh before continuing to tenderly kiss his pelvis.  It didn't seem like he was trying to win... why?  Ibiki's hands glided over the sensual man enjoying the feel of him...  Kakashi lifted his head and slipped up to kiss him, although it was passionate it was without demand... like he wished to kiss him.  Why would he wish to kiss him?**

**Soon the time limit would be up, he would not have made him cum and would have lost... then he could do anything with Kakashi... but at this moment he couldn't think of anything he could be doing _'with him'_ that he'd like more than the soft strokes and kisses... affection.  Kakashi acted like he cared, like the things he was doing were not just to win the bet... **

**Kakashi drew him into the bedroom and took the lube as Ibiki lay down and waited, he was a bit disappointed... well, more than a bit.  This was what he expected, in spite of the way Kakashi had been acting he wanted to win the bet... he stroked Ibiki's  cock with a damp hand.  Again others had tried, he would not cum... they figured if they won they could fuck him later... he may as well have done it now, he would not win, and once he lost his chance to fuck him would be lost as well.**

**The strokes felt so very good, he was determined he would not give in... but it was testing his restraint and he was having more difficulty resisting than he'd ever had with any of his other 'lovers'.**

 

_Kakashi could see he was straining his control, if he continued it was likely he'd make Ibiki cum, he released his arousal and kissed his way up his lover's body.  Straddling him as he placed kisses over Ibiki's chest and letting him calm, nothing would be accomplished by 'winning' the bet.  As the large man's breathing grew more even, and he calmed a bit, Kakashi positioned Ibiki's cock and pressed down taking it into his body and moaned in delight._

 

**Why did he stop?  Why was he not trying to win?  There was no denying it, Kakashi was not trying to make him cum... giving him pleasure then stopping each time before it became too difficult to resist... and now, although he'd taken his cock into his body, he was only slowly rocking his hips and groaning in pleasure at the slow slide.  Did he wish to lose?  Did he wish to be fucked?  Was he a Uke?**

**Ibiki didn't get the impression he didn't desire to fuck him... he got the impression it did not matter to Kakashi if he was fucked or did the fucking only that it was bringing him pleasure.  All the soft caresses, the kisses and tender affection, this was better than anything anyone had ever done.**

**Ibiki decided would let him win, he wanted to cum for him, he cupped his lover's hips and rocked into Kakashi's strokes.  Kakashi cried out in rapture it was stunning how great of pleasure that sound brought him.  Yes, he wanted to cum for him, his thrusts grew faster although still careful.**

 

_Kakashi was surprised, both by the fact his lover was willing to cum and by how incredibly careful he was... but he would not hurt him, not without trying to and Kakashi was certain Ibiki did not actually enjoy hurting  his lovers._

 

**Kakashi's eyes drifted over to the clock and he stilled.  Ibiki was certain now, the extraordinary man did not wish him to 'lose'.  "Please, Kakashi I want to."**

**Kakashi gave him a gentle smile, then kissed him as they resumed slowly fucking.  Ibiki moaned at the feel of his lover's amazing body, and saw him glance up at the clock... the time limit had passed, he rose up to seated and rocked his hips smoothly, his muscles grasping and drawing on Ibiki's cock and bringing loud cries of rapture from him.**

**Never had he seen anyone more erotic than the gorgeous man arching and crying out at the feel of him... the rush of rapture as he came was breathtaking and his hands grasped his lover's hip shifting him closer and sinking deep as the skilled man tilted his hips and gave fevered moans.  As he came, his muscles drew rapidly on Ibiki's swollen length until they both lay sated.  Kakashi lay on top of him and Ibiki wrapped his arms gently around him.**

**So many times Kakashi could have 'won' but he had not wanted to... and Ibiki did not care if he'd won, this right here was what he wanted, to hold and kiss the sexy man.  To feel his affectionate caresses... to feel wanted.  In the end they both won.**

**Ibiki shifted his slender lover so he was laying between his spread legs and brought his knees up to bent.  Kakashi looked at him curiously, although his hand stroked over Ibiki's pelvis it did not slip down to the 'offered area.'  "Does it bring you pleasure?"**

**Ibiki replied calmly, "No.  But I do not find it distressing."**

**Kakashi placed tender kisses over his throat and chest, then easily replied, "What does not bring you pleasure, does not bring me pleasure."**

**Ibiki cupped and caressed his cheek, "You don't want to fuck me?"**

**Kakashi gave him a gentle kiss, "I want what brings us both pleasure, if something does not bring you pleasure than there's no way I could find pleasure in it."**

**Ibiki studied his fascinating eyes, his voice soft, "You amaze me."**

**Kakashi gave an affectionate smile, "I'm glad because you have 'amazed me' for a very long time."  He lay his head down on Ibiki's chest.  He didn't seem to be purposely averting his eyes and yet Ibiki had the feeling he was as he asked.  "Will you continue dating?"**

**Ibiki stroked his cheek and urged him to look up, then answered his question with one of his own.  "Why did you do this?"**

 

_Kakashi braved it, the worst that could happen was for Ibiki to say he was going to continue 'dating'.  "I've wanted you for a very long time... wanted your touch, wanted your kiss..."  He hesitated then threw his whole heart in,  ... "wanted your love."_

_Ibiki quietly replied, "No.  I will not continue offering the bet, it was never dating.  No one could give me what I really wanted, until you... you really wanted me, not just the chance to fuck me."_

_Kakashi softly admitted, "I wanted to hurt all of them... they got to touch you, like I wanted to do."_

_Ibiki shook his head and corrected, "The way you touch me is nothing like they did.  The pleasure I get from your every touch is better than anything any of them could ever offer."_

_Kakashi stroked his body tenderly, caressing that was much more than sexual, it was the desire to touch him and feel his body like he'd wanted to do for so long._

 

**Ibiki moaned his cock flushing hard once more at the seductive feel of his lover's hands,  Kakashi kissed him, "I want to feel you on me... in me...  so long I've yearned for it."**

**Ibiki stroked his face, his gaze worried, he was very aware how greatly his lover's hurt afterwards and he didn't want to lose this wonderful man.  "I don't want to hurt you."**

 

_Kakashi gave him a gentle smile, "You won't... trust me."  It wasn't just that he was experienced, it was he knew what Ibiki needed and he would not need to cause him pain to get it._

 

**Kakashi bowed on the bed and Ibiki stroked lube over his erection before carefully pressing in to fully sheathed in his lover's body.  Slowly he began fucking him, then cried out in rapture as Kakashi contracted his muscles around him.**

**Ibiki groaned his thrusts growing faster, but not harder... there was no need to, Kakashi's muscles grasped him tightly as he fucked him, bringing loud cries of ecstasy from him and tempting him with the powerful surges of pleasure until he could not resist cumming.  Then Kakashi tilted his hips and cried out in rapture as his orgasm swept through him, the strong contractions teasing another few bucks from Ibiki and leaving him fully sated.  The feel of him, the amazing grasp of his body... astounding!**

**Kakashi gave a pleased, "Mmmm..."  As Ibiki carefully covered him, resting his weight on his elbows and placing adoring kisses over his back.**

 

_No, Ibiki wouldn't hurt him, he didn't need to make him swollen to get that tight grasp he desired, he didn't need to fuck him hard to get the pleasure he craved.  Kakashi sighed blissfully, "I love the feel of you inside me."_

 

**Ibiki felt a strong rush of pleasure at his lover's words.  Kakashi enjoyed feeling him, wanted him fucking him... he was incredible.   Ibiki nuzzled up the side of his throat and placed a kiss behind his ear, "You are everything I could ever desire."**

**Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad... you are perfect and I want you, only you."**

**Ibiki withdrew lay on the bed and drew Kakashi into his arms, he wanted to hold him so much and the way his lover molded himself against him was heaven.**

 

_They showered and ate a light meal, Ibiki surprised Kakashi by being an amazing cook,  and he groaned as he exclaimed, "Oh this is so good! "_

 

**Ibiki smiled, everything Kakashi did or said brought a warmth and happiness that was stronger than any he ever remembered feeling.  "I haven't had anyone to cook for in a long time, I'm glad you like it."**

**Even cleaning up beside Kakashi brought happiness, he wouldn't want him to leave after the three days... but would he stay?**

**They talked for a bit but Kakashi's tender caresses showed a desire to touch him that echoed Ibiki's own desire and soon they were back in the bedroom again, laying and stroking each other.  Ibiki kissed him, "I want you to fuck me... you're the first I've actually wished to and with you I know I would enjoy it."**

**Kakashi looked touched and he kissed him tenderly, "I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."**

**Kakashi kissed him passionately, caressing him until Ibiki's body grew extremely aroused, then very slowly kissed and licked his way down his body to his turgid cock.  His mouth covered the swollen length  and dropped to the base bringing a fevered moan from Ibiki at the intense pleasure.**

**Kakashi teased his cock until Ibiki was breathless then lifted, his fingers continuing to tease him lightly as he slipped between his legs and kissed his inner thighs.  The things he did were unlike anyone had ever done and brought deep pleasure, it wasn't the actions but the desire and affection in every brush of his fingers and caress of his mouth.**

**When Kakashi sucked on his balls, teasing them with his tongue Ibiki trembled at the ecstasy.  There was no doubt his amazing lover could have easily won the bet within minutes of arriving with the knowledge and skill he possessed.**

**The slow tease had Ibiki's body aching for his lover, Kakashi slipped his hands beneath his ass delightedly fucking his ass with his tongue until he quivered, barely holding back from cumming.  Then his wonderful partner licked and kissing his way up his body to lay on top of him.   Ibiki was in such rapture he didn't even realized his lover's cock now rested at his entrance. Kakashi kissed his throat up to his ear, "Do you want me?"**

 

**It wasn't a tease... it was genuine.  His lover truly did not wish to fuck him unless he desired him to.  Ibiki easily answered, "Yes, I want you... please let me feel you inside me."**

**Kakashi reached up and drew some lube dampening his fingers, it was not necessary but Ibiki did not want him to stop the moment his slick fingers began teasing his ass... it was astounding the pleasure he brought with every rub over the walls of his passage.  He wasn't 'preparing him', he was bringing him amazing waves of pleasure and quickly Ibiki wanted more.**

**As his lover's fingers left his body Kakashi placed kisses over his upper chest and rubbed the head of his cock against Ibiki's balls then down to tease his entrance until Ibiki was ready to beg the pleasure was so great.  The slow press into his body was another tease, his hips rocking and drawing back slightly before slipping deeper each time making every inch of him crave more of the extraordinary pleasure.  Kakashi rested fully sheathed a moment before slowly rocking his hips and brushing the hair at the base of his cock against his sensitive rim.  Ibiki gave a cry arching into the ecstasy and the pleasure grew stronger as Kakashi circled his hips and brushed the hair against his sensitive entrance again.**

**By the time Kakashi began slowly fucking him Ibiki was panting he was so aroused, his cock weeping precum.  The steady rock was accented by a skilled buck that brushed his prostate and brought a rapturous cry.  His lover continued the thrusting and soft bucks until Ibiki was breathless with ecstasy, then tilted  his hips bucking steadily, but softly against Ibiki's prostate.  The ecstasy slowly built until he cried out as his orgasm swept through him.  But the rapture did not end as the experienced man swiveled his hips and teased Ibiki's entrance, then the strokes of his lover's cock slowly grew faster, drawing him up to his peak and thrusting against his pleasure spot rapidly as they both cried out in rapture cumming powerfully.**

**Ibiki's whole body tingled with the lingering pleasure as Kakashi kissed his way down his body his sated length slipping back then leaving his body as his partner continued down to his pelvis licking up his cum and bringing loud groans at the tease but his body too sated to become aroused.  Kakashi slipped up and kissed him passionately, although his kiss was full of desire his body was sated as well and when he broke the kiss he lay beside Ibiki, his body molded to his and stroked his chest lightly.**

**Ibiki embraced him, "You are so wonderful..."**

 

_Kakashi looked in his eyes, "I love you."  Ibiki looked surprised then his eyes filled with tears.  Kakashi gave a cry, grasping him and caressing his cheek, "Shhh... don't cry.  Please don't cry."_

_Ibiki gave a little smile, "I never thought I'd hear someone say that to me."_

_Kakashi placed kisses over his cheeks and murmured, "I will tell you all day, every day.  I love you.  I will never let you forget how deeply I love and need you."_  

 

**Ibiki drew a ragged breath as he calmed himself and cuddled him close.  "Kakashi... please stay here with me, don't leave."**

**Kakashi's voice was husky with emotion as he replied, "Gladly, I will never leave you."**

 

===================================================================

 

"Date me... you won't regret it... we won't leave the bedroom all weekend and I'll have you crying out my name..."

 

Kakashi laughed at Genma's tease and retorted, "You are not man enough for me." 

 

Genma looked offended, "I heard you were dating Ibiki, never took you for the Uke type.." 

 

**Ibiki had come to stop behind the foolish nin and Genma jumped as he calmly replied, "he's not.  He's the only man that ever won the bet...."  Genma looked shocked and Ibiki corrected, "No, not just the bet, he won me."**

**Kakashi shifted to lean lightly against him looked up and replied, "We won each other."**

**Ibiki embraced him, "I love you."**

 

Genma wisely left, it was bad enough he'd baited Kakashi and he was not sticking around now that Ibiki was there as well.  Neither man even noticed he was leaving their attention now only on their partner.

============================

**END**


End file.
